Ocean's Secret
by Predatorluv07
Summary: They say that the world is full of mysteries and that we've only scratched the surface of this world. Well humanity has no idea how right they are. Mostly T, but M for later chapters. This story has nothing to do with the Abyss. This is a fanfic for Hammerhead: Shark Frenzy. thank you


Chapter 1: Beneath the Sea

They say that the world is full of mysteries; well they have no idea just how mysterious. For centuries the one place that has never been thoroughly explored, besides space, is the ocean. Scientists from all over the world continue to try to go deeper and deeper into the abyss, but they have really only scratched the surface.

Well one of these mysteries starts along the Great Barrier Reef in Australia. The reef has always been a popular attraction for tourists, but they have only explored the top of the reef. The real wonder is beneath it. If you swam below the reef you would see a small cave and what would look like a blue rock at the back of the cave. But little would you know that it's not actually a rock.

Upon closer inspection the blue rock is actually a bright sapphire egg. And in the egg appears to be a child, but there's no way to tell.

One day a group of marine biologists testing new underwater equipment come across the cave. "Robert, I think you should come a look at this" one of the biologists said. The one called Robert swam over to his assistant to see what she wanted him to see. "What did you find, Miranda?" he asked, "It looks like a small cave and I think I see something at the back" Miranda said. Robert decided to look into the cave and saw what looked like a shining sapphire gem. "Miranda, bring me the new deep sea receiver claw" Robert said and within minutes he had the device and was reaching into the cave.

Within the cave the little being in the egg begins to stir, it senses something reaching for it. The little creature feels something wrap around its protective egg shell and felt itself being lifted. It didn't like the feeling of something invading its sanctuary so it decided that now was the time to introduce itself to the world. The tiny creature began to tear open the top of its egg with its small, but sharp claws. After a few seconds of tearing, the little mystery creature emerged right before its egg's shell was pulled from the cave.

"Wow, this looks like an egg of some sort" Robert said as he retrieved the shell, "You mean was an egg" Miranda said. Robert looked at her then back at the egg and saw that she was right, whatever was in the egg had hatched and recently too, by the looks of the shell. "Let's take this back to the lab for analysis" he said and his team nodded in agreement. After collecting the egg shell the group headed for the surface, leaving the cave and the baby creature behind.

The little creature listened to the strange humans until it sensed they were leaving. It felt relieved and swam to the back of its cave. The little creature is very unusual; it has the appearance of a human, but has the tail, dorsal fin and skin of a shark. And a closer inspection would reveal the creature to be female. This strange little girl looked very sad now that her egg is gone; she stared at the cave entrance with her emerald green eyes. 'Why did they take my egg?' she thought. Even though she was a newborn, she was very intelligent. Because she listened to the humans' conversation she learned how to talk almost immediately.

After mourning over her stolen egg she decided to explore, but before she did she needed something to cover herself with. She looked around her small cave for anything she could fashion into clothes. When she spotted something in the corner; it was a dark purple and green two piece swimsuit. 'My mother must have left these here for me before she died' she thought. It was true that her mother left the suit there for her offspring and it was also true that her mother died. Her species is almost extinct because once the mothers lay an egg they die and the males slowly died out.

The little girl quickly put on her new suit. After she was done, her stomach announced that it wanted to be filled. Even though she was nervous about leaving her sanctuary, she knew she had to eat. So she took a deep breath and set out for the reef above.

Meanwhile at the marine lab

"I don't believe this" the voice of Robert sounded. He couldn't believe that the egg shell he and his team had collected earlier was made of pure sapphire. Miranda was the first to enter the room to collect the new data on the egg. "What have you found, Robert?" she asked, "You're not gonna believe this, but the shell is made entirely out of pure sapphire!" he exclaimed. Miranda gave a stunned look as he gave her the new information, 'interesting, what creature could possibly break out of a shell made of sapphire?' Miranda questioned in thought. Once she collected the new information, she headed down a stairwell leading to a hidden lab.

"Excuse me, Dr. King" she addressed, "what is it?" a voice asked. "I have new information concerning he egg we found below the Great Barrier Reef" she said. Miranda approached her boss and gave him the data. Dr. Preston King was impressed and very interested in the data; he had 'lost' his son, Paul, to kidney cancer and was experimenting with shark DNA to help cure all diseases. He was ultimately successful, but at a terrible cost, he used his own son as a test subject. "Perhaps there is hope for my research after all" Dr. King said to himself.

Back at the reef

The little girl was back in her little cave eating fresh seaweed. Even though she looked like a shark hybrid, she was in fact a vegetarian. 'I'm glad I found this batch of seaweed' she thought. Once she finished her dinner, she decided to go exploring. She swam out of her cave once again to explore the reef that is her home. "I can't believe I live in a place so beautiful" she said aloud, she swam around admiring the scenery and the marine life.

After an hour she began to wonder if she was the last of her kind. 'I know that my mother would naturally lay her egg near other eggs of my species, but since I've explored every inch of this reef and found no one else, I guess that means I'm the last of my kind. And with being the last I should have a name that means strength' she thought hard. She swam to the surface and stared at the star filled sky hoping for a strong name to come to her. She stayed there for many minutes, letting the cool night breeze blow through her short, tan hair, until she lowered her head to watch to waves. 'The waves are so pretty at night' she thought, and then it hit her. The waves! During severe storms, almost nothing can withstand a giant wave. Great numbers of ships have been claimed by the sea and many people have lost their lives thanks to the sea.

'I know what my name shall be' she smiled and looked to the moon.

She decided that she was going to be named after a powerful and destructive wave, capable of devastating thousands of people.

"My name shall be… Tsunami" she said to the world she had been born into.


End file.
